Bullied
by mrspena71112
Summary: HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW MY SECRETS UNTIL THAT SPECIAL BOY CAME INTO MY LIFE(contains Spanish)


**CHAPTER 1-BULLIED-I LOVE THESE HUGS**

I got home after a long day at school; My Uncle Jorge was at work, my Aunt Wendy was at work, and my baby cousin Levi was being babysat by a family friend while we were all away. It wouldn't be too long until they all came home. I couldn't stand to be in the empty house alone. It was so lonely. I walked into the kitchen to see that there was a note left for me on the fridge. I guess my aunt knew I would want a cold orange soda. The note was written to me in Spanish, for probably no reason at all.[In case you couldn't tell, my family is Hispanic. My Tia(aunt in Spanish)Wendy(which means "true friend), Tio(uncle in Spanish)Jorge(which means "farmer" which I translate to suit him well because famers are always the "man of the house" which he defiantly is for us), me(Rebeca, which means "beautiful", which doesn't suit me well), and my baby cousin Levi(which means "joined to" which makes no sense and it's also a Hebrew name so I don't know why they named him that anyways but I love my baby cousin ) all live together as a family. See Tia Wendy and Tio Jorge are also my Godparents. They took me in (as Godparents do)when my parents died in a car wreck. Due to someone who was texting and driving.]

I remember the day I moved in them like it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

It was 2 days after my parent's funeral. I hadn't cried since they died(I usually don't cry when someone dies until something that has nothing to do with the death frustrates me)and my uncle was talking to me about moving in.

"So, Beca, here are some paint swatches; pick whatever color you want to paint your room and we will go get the paint later and we'll paint your room. To avoid the paint fumes; you can sleep in the living room on the couch bed, if that's ok, and go back to setting up camp in your room tomorrow. OK?" My uncle wanted to make me truly feel at home.

"Ok, Tio J" I said.

He left me there in my room for about an hour, and then came back.

"Ok, Beca! Time to go pick out your paint! Did you decide on a color?" my uncle smiled at me.

"No.. I couldn't decide.." I burst into tears. You'd think my uncle would be surprised at my outburst, but I was 15 and he'd known me my whole life. He also could read me like an open book. He knew my explosion wasn't about the color paint I was using on my walls. He walked over to me and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders, sobs wracking my whole body.

"Hey..I've got you Beca. Tu tio que tiene(your uncle has got you) I'm right here sweetie." Jorge began whispering comforting things to me as he held me close, rubbing circles on my back and rocking me back and forth. "Hey, beautiful, it's okay. Everything is okay, sweet girl. I'm right here and I'll never leave you; ever ever ever. Te amo, mi sobrina(I love you, my niece). Te amo. I love you. So so much. VERY VERY much."

Soon my sobs subsided and my uncle J knew just how to handle the situstion.

"I think, you need your room to be a HAPPY color. What do you think, Beca Bear?"

I nodded. Beca bear was the nickname he gave me as a little girl.

"Let's see… what are some happy colors? Yellow? Pink? Purple?Orange? Green?"

"I-I like purple..The "Enchanted Violet" to be exact.." I managed to choke out"

"Ohhh I like that one too. It's a bit of lavender" he said.

"C-Could I get that new sparkly top coat?"

"Sure, sweet heart" He replied squeezing me into a hug. His hugs always made me feel better

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I read the note, which read in English;

Rebeca,

I am going to be late coming home because of an extra job I have to finish at work. Tio should be home at normal time and have Levi with him. I love you my darling.

Xoxo Tia Wendy

So, according to Tia's note, Tio should be home very soon. I chugged down a cold orange soda and plopped myself down on the couch. I just stared at the walls until I heard the front door open. I would have seen it too, but I was still staring at the walls. Tio was coming in with little Levi. He put Levi in his snuggabunny and lied down on the couch on my left side.

"What's up? You're staring off into space Beca." He said kicking back.

I quickly snapped back to reality.

"Nothing.. Just thinking about… you know…" It hurt too much to say the words.

"Rebeca, you've gotten worse. This isn't just about your parents. What's going on?" He saw right through me. I told him how I was being bullied, leaving some detail out of course(only because I love him). I agreed to let him tell a teacher for me(probably going to regret that later).

"Don't you feel better now?" he asked after I spilled(almost all)my guts.

"no…"

"Come here, give me a hug. That always makes you better" he smiled.

I laid my head down on my uncle's chest and wrapped my arm around his shoulder(keep in mind he's still lying down on the couch). He wrapped his arm around me, placing his hand on my head.

"I love you. So, very, very much." he declared. He felt my body shake and heard my poorly muffled sniffles and knew I was crying. "It'll all be ok Beca Bear." He said stroking my hair. I love these hugs…

**I MAY NOT FINISH THIS DEPENDING ON HOW MANY PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW. I DON'T WANT TO WORK MY BUTT OFF ON THIS AND IT BE TERRIBLE AND NO BODY LIKE IT SO REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE LACK OF BTR CONTENT BUT I PROMISE ITS COMING(IF I FINISH THE STORY) **


End file.
